This application requests Cancer Center Support Grant funding for The University of Iowa Cancer Center (UICC). The UICC is based in the University of Iowa College of Medicine and the University of Iowa Hospitals and Clinics which is the designated tertiary care medical center for the state of Iowa. The University of Iowa Cancer Center was established in 1980 to coordinate the cancer-related research, clinical and educational activities of the University of Iowa. Recent additional institutional support to the UICC has strengthened the role of the Center in directing and coordinating all cancer research activities within the University. Among these commitments are the current UICC clinical facilities that house the inpatient, outpatient, clinical research and administrative activities of the UICC, and a new cancer research building that will supply over 30,000 square feet of laboratory space for UICC investigators. The UICC functions administratively as a matrix center with 123 members from six colleges and 27 departments across the University. The members of the UICC have $26,184,734 of cancer- related external research support annually. The UICC is organized into six research programs including 1) Cancer Epidemiology, 2) Cellular Activation in Cancer, 3) Experimental Therapeutics, 4) Free Radicals and Membranes, 5) Molecular and Tumor Virology, and 6) Molecular Mechanisms of Metastasis. In addition, the UICC supports four shared resources including 1) Flow Cytometry, 2) Tissue Culture/Hybridoma, 3) Biostatistics and 4) Clinical Trials Support. Through these programs and cores, the UICC enhances interactions, supports collaborations, and 4) Clinical Trials Support. Through these programs and cores, the UICC enhances interactions, support collaborations, and sets the direction of future cancer research activities. Additional UICC activities include a rigorous planning and evaluation process and a variety of pilot grant programs for UICC members designed to support new investigators and encourage development of new collaborations.